Butter, margarine, and related products, such as “spreads”, are commonly stored in a refrigerator, freezer, or cooled location. When served with a solid piece of butter or margarine, one would want to enjoy the food as soon as possible. One would want to quickly spread butter or margarine on bread surfaces, for instance. However, one usually finds it difficult to cut a slice of cold butter or margarine just taken out of a frigid or cool place and spread it over a piece of bread or toast. This is a frustrating experience that has bothered billions of people for probably hundreds of years.
Of course, presumably one can use a microwave oven to heat up the butter/margarine block, but the entire piece would get melted and this might not be a desirable outcome. We often want to thaw and spread one slice of butter/margarine at a time. Further, a microwave oven is not readily available in many locations (e.g. inside a car or during air travel). It is highly desirable to have a handy tool to readily and easily cut and thaw a slice of butter/margarine, preferably without the help from an external heat source.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handheld and hand-heated thawing tool (e.g. a knife-shape kitchenware) that is readily available for slicing and thawing butter/margarine.
It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a handheld and hand-heated thawing tool that receives heat from a human body (e.g. through a hand that holds this tool), rapidly transfers heat to a food item (e.g. butter), and helps to thaw the otherwise rigid object.